Supergirl
From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia Jump to: navigation, search Look up supergirl in Wiktionary, the free dictionary. Supergirl is a DC Comics superhero character. Supergirl or Super Girl may also refer to: Contents hide 1 DC Comics characters and series 2 Film and television 2.1 Film 2.2 Television 3 Music 3.1 Bands 3.2 Albums 3.3 Songs 4 Other 5 See also DC Comics characters and seriesedit Supergirl (Kara Zor-El), Superman's cousin, and a survivor of Krypton Supergirl (Matrix), an other-dimensional shapeshifter Supergirl (Linda Danvers), an Earth-born angel Supergirl (Cir-El), Superman's daughter from an alternate timeline Other alternative versions of Supergirl in the DC Comics multiverse Supergirl (comic book), a series featuring various characters called "Supergirl" Supergirl: Wings, a DC Comics Elseworlds one-shot released in 2001 Supergirl: Cosmic Adventures in the Eighth Grade, a series featuring Lena Thorul, the thirteen-year-old sister of Lex Luthor, who attends the same boarding school as Kara Zor-El Film and televisionedit Filmedit Supergirl (film), a 1984 film based on the character Kara Zor-El Supergirl – Das Mädchen von den Sternen, a 1971 German film Super, Girls!, a 2007 Chinese documentary film by Jian Yi Televisionedit Supergirl (TV series), a 2015 U.S. television series based on the character Kara Zor-El Super Girl (TV series), a 2004 Chinese singing competition show The Super Girl, a 1979 Japanese television crime drama Supergirl, a 2016 Documentary film Musicedit Bandsedit Super Girls (Hong Kong band), a Hong Kong idol pop group Super Girls (Japanese band), a Japanese idol pop group Albumsedit SuperGirl (Saving Jane album), a 2008 pop-rock album by Saving Jane Super Girl (EP), a 2009 EP by the South Korean Mandopop boy band Super Junior-M Super Girl (Kara album), a 2011 album by the South Korean girl group Kara Supergirl, a 2007 Hindi pop album by Rakhi Sawant Songsedit "Supergirl" (Reamonn song), 2000 "Supergirl" (Saving Jane song), 2008 "Supergirl" (Hannah Montana song), a 2009 song by Miley Cyrus as Hannah Montana Super Girl (Super Junior song), 2009 "Supergirl", a 1965 song by The Fugs from The Fugs First Album "Super Girl", a 1966 song by Graham Bonney "Supergirl", a 1976 song by Johnny Cougar from Chestnut Street Incident "Super Girl", a 1988 song by Yasuyuki Okamura from the anime television series City Hunter 2 "Supergirl", a 1997 song by Stereo Total from Monokini "Supergirl", a 2000 song by Folder 5 "Supergirl!", a 2001 song by Krystal Harris from Me & My Piano "Supergirl", a song by Springbok Nude Girls on the 2001 album The Fat Lady Sings: Best of the Springbok Nude Girls 1995-2001 "Supergirl", a 2005 song by Hilary Duff from Most Wanted "Supergirl (Demonstrations Skizze)", a 2005 song by Kashmir from No Balance Palace "Super Girl", a 2006 song by Gin Blossoms from Major Lodge Victory "Supergirl", a 2006 song by Minor Majority "Supergirl", a 2008 song by Kate Miller-Heidke from Curiouser "Super Girl", a 2010 song by Yuna Kim "Super Girl", a 2013 song by Ladies' Code from Code 01 Bad Girl Otheredit SuperGirls Championship, later renamed as the ECCW Women's Championship, a wrestling competition See alsoedit Power Girl (Kara Zor-L), a character closely related to Supergirl Laurel Gand, a character created as a replacement for Supergirl Superwoman, the name of several fictional characters from DC Comics, most of which are roughly similar to Supergirl Superboy (disambiguation) Publisher DC Comics First appearance As Super-Girl: Superman #123 (August 1958) As Supergirl: Action Comics #252 (May 1959) Created by Kara Zor-El: Created by Otto Binder, Al Plastino and Curt Swan Kara Zor-L: Created by Gerry Conway, Ric Estrada and Wally Wood Matrix: Created by John Byrne Linda Danvers: Created by Peter David and Gary Frank Cir-El: Created by Steven Seagle and Scott McDaniel Ariella Kent: Created by Peter David and Dusty Abell All characters based on Superman created by Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster Characters Kara Zor-El Matrix Linda Danvers Cir-El Power Girl Ariella Kent other mediaedit Main article: Supergirl in other media Filmedit Producer Ilya Salkind originally wrote a treatment for the third installment from the Superman film series starring Christopher Reeve that expanded the film's scope to a cosmic scale, introducing the villains Brainiac and Mister Mxyzptlk, as well as Supergirl.14 The original outline featured a father–daughter relationship between Brainiac and Supergirl and a romance between Superman and Supergirl, even though the two are cousins in the comics.15 Warner Bros. rejected the outline and made their own Superman III film. Helen Slater as Supergirl in the 1984 film The first live-action depiction of Supergirl was in the eponymous 1984 film, starring Helen Slater as Kara Zor-El/Linda Lee/Supergirl. The film is a spinoff from the Superman film series, to which it is connected by Marc McClure's character, Jimmy Olsen.16 Its plot concerns Supergirl, Superman's cousin, leaving her isolated Kryptonian community of Argo City for Earth in an effort to retrieve the unique "Omegahedron", which has fallen into the hands of the evil witch Selena (Faye Dunaway). The film was poorly received and did poorly at the box office. Televisionedit Live-actionedit In the seventh season (2007–2008) of the CW's hit show Smallville, Kara is introduced into the cast and was portrayed by Laura Vandervoort. Smallville depicts her as Clark's (Tom Welling) cousin, whose spacecraft became trapped in stasis until the events of the sixth season finale, when the destruction of the dam that the ship had landed nearby disrupted the stasis systems and allowed Kara to wake up. Much of season seven is concerned with Kara's attempts to adjust to life on Earth, especially after learning of Krypton's destruction and the fact that her "younger" cousin is now at least the same age as she. She makes guest appearances in season eight and in the show's tenth and final season, in which she becomes a Justice League member. In the season finale, she is sent into the future by the artificial intelligence of the Fortress of Solitude so that Clark can realize destiny and defeat Darkseid alone. Laura Vandervoort as Kara in Smallville Melissa Benoist as Kara in Supergirl In 2015, Supergirl debuted on CBS, focusing on the life of Kara Zor-El (Melissa Benoist) as a 24-year-old cousin of Superman, who works by day as an assistant to Cat Grant (Calista Flockhart) in National City. The series's story focuses on Kara learning to be a hero and working with the Department of Extranormal Operations to combat alien and metahuman threats. The series is produced by Greg Berlanti, which allowed the series to cross over with Berlanti's show on The CW, The Flash, which is part of the Arrowverse fictional universe, for an episode which established that Supergirl takes place in a parallel universe to that of The Flash. After its cancellation by CBS, The CW picked up the show for season two, leading Berlanti to promise a four-way crossover with Supergirl, The Flash, Arrow and Legends of Tomorrow. The show has continued this trend in later episodes, with Supergirl receiving a dimensional transporter that allows her to visit the primary Arrowverse setting whenever she wishes, either to seek or provide aid or simply to be a friend. In the second multi-show crossover, Crisis on Earth-X, Supergirl and the Arrowverse characters fight off a Nazi army led by Supergirl's Earth-X counterpart, Overgirl, who is the Fuhrer's leading general in a Nazi-controlled alternative history. Animationedit Supergirl was voiced by Nicholle Tom in Superman: The Animated Series, an American television show. She is depicted as Kara In-Ze, not Superman's cousin as in the comic book, but rather a near-Kryptonian from Krypton's sister planet Argos. Argos was jolted from its orbit by Krypton's explosion into a much further orbit and only Kara survived freezing to death. When Superman finds her, he brings her back to Earth and treats as a cousin. As continued in Justice League Unlimited, she and Superman grow very close, almost like siblings, but she departs when she falls in love with Brainiac 5 of the Legion of Super-Heroes in the distant future, feeling that she had never really fit in on Earth in the present. Superman/Batman: Apocalypse, a direct-to-video animated film released in September 2010, largely parallels the origin-story arc launched in the Superman/Batman comic series in 2004, with some minor plot differences. Kara Zor-El, voiced by Summer Glau, is described unambiguously as Kal-El's cousin from Krypton. DC Super Hero Girls or DC Superhero Girls (in various countries) is an American super hero action figure franchise created by DC Comics (a subsidiary of Time Warner) and Mattel that launched in the third quarter of 2015. The franchise was announced in April 2015. The range is to include books from Random House, Lego tie-ins and action figures from Mattel.17 The website was launched in early July 2015. Characters featured at launch were Wonder Woman, Batgirl, Supergirl, Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy, Katana, and Bumblebee.18 Other characters including Hal Jordan, Barry Allen, Star Sapphire, Beast Boy, Cheetah, Hawkgirl and Catwoman also appear.19 Amanda Waller is featured as the principal of the series' setting Super Hero High. Many other DC Comics Heroes and Villains appear in the background as cameos. The story is about at Super Hero High School, well-known DC heroes attend classes and deal with all the awkwardness of growing up (with the added stress of having superpowers).20 Supergirl was voiced by Anais Fairweather. A movie DC Super Hero Girls: Hero of the Year based on the series, was released in 2016.21 Videogamesedit A LEGO-minifigure version of Supergirl appears as a playable character in LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes, LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham and LEGO Dimensions. Supergirl makes a cameo appearance in the IOS version of Injustice: Gods Among Us as a support card. Supergirl appears as a playable character in Injustice 2, voiced by Laura Bailey. In the story, her escape pod is retrieved by Black Adam after the events of the first game. She is trained by Black Adam and Wonder Woman into perfecting her powers as they tell her stories of her cousin, inspiring her to become Supergirl. After the Regime and Insurgency ally with each other to take out Brainiac (who was responsible for Krypton's destruction), Kara discovers what the Regime has truly done on the planet and is appalled by her cousin's actions. She and Batman infiltrate Brainiac's ship to stop the tyrant, and when Batman and Superman argue with each other over the Brainiac's fate, she allies herself with Batman, believing that her cousin is behaving more like General Zod than Jor-El. She appears in both of the game's endings, where she will either become a part of Batman's Justice League to recapture what her cousin stood for before Lois' death, or will be imprisoned by Superman until she becomes a part of his Regime. In her single player ending, she works with the Justice League to revive the Kryptonian civilizations of Argo City and Kandor. Category:Frozen Category:Supergirl Category:Mediamass Category:Wings Category:Jian Yi Category:Saving Jane Category:Kara Category:Miley cyrus Category:Hannah montana Category:Graham Bonney Category:Johnny Cougar Category:Yasuyuki Okamura Category:Chestnut Street Incident Category:City Hunter 2 Category:Stereo Total Category:Monokini Category:Krystal Harris Category:Hilary duff Category:Gin Blossoms Category:Kashmir Category:Kate Miller-Heidke Category:Curiouser Category:Yuna Kim Category:Ladies' Code Category:Otto binder Category:Al Plastino Category:Curt swan Category:Gerry Conway Category:Ric Estrada Category:Wally wood Category:John Byrne Category:Matrix Category:Peter David Category:Gary Frank Category:Steven Seagle Category:Scott McDaniel Category:Dusty abell Category:Jerry siegel Category:Joe shuster Category:Producer Ilya Salkind Category:Christopher Reeve Category:Helen slater Category:Melissa benoist Category:Faye Dunaway Category:Tom Welling Category:Smallville Category:Laura Vandervoort Category:Melissa Benoist Category:Calista Flockhart Category:Flash Category:Arrow Category:Greg Berlanti Category:Nicholle Tom Category:Summer Glau, Category:Laura bailey Category:Wonder woman Category:Anais Fairweather Category:DC Super Hero Girls Category:Batman